Merodi メロディ
by Yuuki-san
Summary: “Tus latidos y los míos son los mismos, pero ¿Por qué el flujo del tiempo es distinto para nosotros?...”


Mmm... es mi primer fic, haci que pueden ser crueles y decir que tengo menos talento que Shuichi para escribir canciones! xD ... y estoy consiente de ello xD. Entonces se preguntarán por qué estoy publicando... simple, me obligaron xD... que triste es mi existencia, todo sea por un fic de VK!!.

... ¿Aquí es donde tengo que decir que Blood no me pertenece por que de ser así el pobre de Hagi no seria un queso gruyere después de cada batalla?... ¿O que simplemente no lo conocerían en la historia por que estaría conmigo?...

Aps... no me hago responsable por Diabetes xD por que salio un poco cursi ¬¬U...

* * *

メロディ

_"Tus latidos y los míos son los mismos, pero... ¿Por qué el flujo del tiempo es distinto para nosotros?..."_ – El sonido de unos pasos acercándose sacaron de sus pensamientos a la joven dama que se encontraba sentada en el césped contemplando la puesta de sol.

Saya, es tarde y la brisa está un poco fresca... Joel te está buscando, es hora de tu medicina…

_"Hagi"_… dile a Joel que en unos minutos más estaré con él – Respondió la dama sin quitar su vista del crepúsculo.

Está bien, pero no tardes… - El joven contempló por unos segundos el rostro de la muchacha antes de marcharse con pasos lentos hacia la mansión.

_"¿Por qué tiene que ser así?... ¿Qué es lo que siento en mi pecho?"_

Antes de que el sol se escondiera por completo se levantó de su sitio y acomodó su vestido, dirigió sus pasos en dirección a la mansión intentando no distraerse y comenzar a dar vueltas de nuevo en el asunto que la tenia inquieta desde el día de ayer cuando paseaba en bote por la laguna junto a Hagi.

Saya! - La llamó un hombre de edad avanzada antes de que ella subiera por los escalones rumbo al segundo piso – Vamos a tu habitación, es hora de tu medicina.

Ambos, acompañados de una sirvienta que traía en sus manos una bandeja con una copa llena de un líquido rojo se encaminaron a la recámara de la dama. Al llegar la joven se recostó en su cama y bebió el líquido como lo hacia habitualmente.

¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó el anciano mientras buscaba algún cambió en el rostro de la muchacha.

Sólo un poco cansada ¿Sabes donde está Hagi?, quiero oírlo tocar el cello… jamás pensé que lograría tocar mejor que yo Joel! – Comentó con voz graciosa.

Mandaré por él, pero no se entretengan mucho tiempo, debes descansar. Hasta mañana Saya – respondió mientras besaba la frente de la joven para luego dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación.

Hasta mañana, que descanses. – Se despidió la dama antes de que Joel desapareciera tras la puerta.

Luego de unos minutos se sintieron suaves golpes en la puerta de Saya. Ella invitó a pasar y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Hagi entró y tomó su lugar en un sillón cerca de la muchacha, como lo hacia cada vez que venia a la habitación. Se miraron unos instantes hasta que Saya decidió interrumpir el silencio.

Hagi ¿Podrías tocar alguna canción?.

Está bien – Se dirigió a un rincón de la habitación y tomó el cello de Saya. Regreso a su sitió y lo sacó de su estuche.

A los pocos minutos después la alcoba se inundó de una suave melodía. Saya cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la música y los sentimientos que le transmitían aquellas notas.

_"¿Por qué Hagi, por que no podemos ser iguales¿Qué soy yo en realidad?"_ – El corazón de la dama se oprimió, sus pensamientos la atormentaban al desconocer su propia naturaleza. - ¿Por qué tiene que ser así?

¿Por qué, qué, Saya¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó el joven dejando de tocar y dirigiendo su vista a la mirada aparentemente perdida de la dama.

… Nada, solo pensaba… – Contestó la aludida percatándose de que palabras habían escapado de su boca. - … Sobre lo que hablamos ayer en el lago…

Saya, eso no tiene importancia, aunque el tiempo no transcurra de la misma manera, ambos estamos aquí, en este momento – Dijo mientras dejaba el cello a un lado y se acercaba a Saya sentándose junto a ella.

Hagi… yo… - Lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de la muchacha y empaparon sus mejillas, ellas las trató de ocultar con sus manos mientras se apoyaba en el pecho de Hagi.

Él la rodeó con sus brazos y acercó más el cuerpo de Saya al propio. El corazón del joven se aceleró mientras acariciaba el pelo de la joven tratando de calmarla. Saya cuando contuvo las lágrimas dirigió su mirada aún con rastros de lágrimas a los ojos de Hagi que también la contemplaban mientras una mano del joven limpiaba los rastros del llanto del rostro de ella, la mano de la dama se posó sobre la del joven, los rostros de ambos se acercaron suavemente, así como también sus labios.

No importa como transcurra el tiempo Saya, mientras pueda estar contigo… - Susurró Hagi antes de posar sus labios sobre los de la dama en un suave rose que se transformó en un dulce beso.

Los minutos transcurrieron casi sin notarse y sus labios se separaron. Saya miraba a Hagi embelesada aún por aquella sensación. Él la abrazó y acercó la oreja de la muchacha a su corazón en un abrazo.

Esta melodía es para ti, cada nota que la compone susurra un te quiero… estará aquí cada vez que desees escucharla Saya…

Hagi… yo… me siento tan bien a tu lado, cuando me abrazas no es lo mismo que cuando lo hace Joel cuando estoy triste… esto es nuevo para mi… aún no lo comprendo del todo… pero quiero seguir sintiéndome así… - Dijo aún acomodada en el pecho de Hagi.

Los ojos de Saya se comenzaron a cerrar por el cansancio, la melodía del corazón de Hagi la tranquilizó al punto de relajarla hasta comenzar a adormecerse.

Hagi ¿Mañana me acompañas a buscar el regalo para Joel? … Su cumpleaños está muy cerca y ya tengo en mente un presente… - Dijo mientras luchaba contra el sueño.

Está bien… - Hagi inclinó su cabeza hasta quedar cerca del rostro de Saya y la besó suavemente antes de que ella cayera dormida – ahora tienes que descansar…

Saya se encontraba caminando junto a su caballero en dirección al cuartel del Escudo Rojo, recuerdos habían llegado a su memoria mientras contemplaba el atardecer desde la ciudad, sus ojos se posaron en la espalda de su caballero que caminaba unos pasos más adelante, su mirada se tornó más suave y su corazón se hizo notar más fuerte en su pecho.

_"Hagi, quiero escuchar nuevamente esa melodía… pero ahora las cosas son distintas, tengo que acabar con Diva… y también con mi propia existencia…" - Pensó Saya mientras alcanzaba a su caballero para caminar a su lado. – "Espero tener la oportunidad de hacerlo una vez más… ojalá que aquellas notas estén aún en tu corazón para mi…"_.

* * *

Es cortito xD ... lo escribí en trance lalala(8)... 

Noci, es tu culpa, ... pero igual te quiero lalala(8) xD

... Se agradece que dejen Reviews u.u ... harán que a Noci le salga más barata... (o cara) la cuenta de mi psicólogo xD... Por su atención, muchas gracias ...

Si tienen TV, hay se ven!! xD

Au revoir


End file.
